fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmus VII Falls
AN: some content might be considered disturbing read with discresion. Sigmus seven, a industrial world, began a rebellion four years before the conflict of the Battle for K'pryin orbital 3, however imperial forces would never arrive to the world in time. Having already fallen to the chaos brought about by Ticious the Enlightener the world soon fell victom to a seige laid by the Blackteef Tribe, who had come to steal the worlds stockpile of plasma weaponry. However little known to either side residing in the same system as this world was a hidden stockpile of Necron supplies belonging to the Tan'Sobkh dynasty, and now Banne'en'sho had come to claim it. __TOC__ The reign of Ticious Ticious the Enlightener, a former Chaplin of the space marines, however now a preacher of chaos, had come to Sigmus seven bearing his gift from the chaos gods, the ability to twist the minds of children. With this ability even the youngest and purist daughter of the governor, whom was well on her way to be a priestess once she was old enough to go to the shcolla, became a twisted slaaneshi cultist who played with her mother's corpse and used her father whenever she felt the urge. The governor's eldest son was bleed dry and given as tribute to Khorne by the younger son, while the eldest's own children were overcome by plague and mutation within their cribs. Acting alone and in secret it took Ticious little time to corrupt the youth of this world into chaos and ,using the children, soon the way of the warp found it's way into the hearts of the elder generations as their children began tearing down what had been lifetimes of dedication. But even with Sigmus seven freed of the emperor that Ticious had turned against, Ticious still preached of the chaos gods to the people on this world. bringing every psychicly capable child to his new citadel he began his own house of learning. Doing everything to twist the minds of those put in his care. By straining their bodies to the limit he believed he could make them into the greatest generation of servants to the dark gods. Rape was a less than hourly occurrence in Ticious' school, while wounds and sores were left to fester and rot, murder was encouraged and celebrated, while lies were always whispered into the ears of these youths. Of these children two would stand above the rest, Cecile Crowley whom was blessed with seeming immortality by the dark gods, and Kaylin Stockfield, Cecile's younger sister, whose talents prevented the other children from touching her but whose resistance gleaned greater attention from the corrupt Chaplin. While their lord took their children and taught them the ways of the dark gods the people of Sigmus seven slaved for their new masters working the factories of their world to produce advanced weapons in preparation for the coming of yet another dark crusade. They spent each day sacrificing blood and labor to produce more and more horrific weapons as demanded by their masters. However this worlds reputation for plasma rifles, and previous history with ork freebooters meant that it had already become the target of a opportunistic warband. Decent of the Orks With word of lots of the flashy plaz-dakka coming from "Diz 'ere world" the Orks of the Blackteff Tribe soon began to bribe, bash, or flat-out kill in order to acquire ships that would take them to Sigmus seven so that they could "lib'ate" the weapons from the local 'hummies'. Flying in on a fleet consisting of dozens of kill kroosers and hundreds of roks, which were spewed from the warp as if the Greenskins had made it sick, the orks flooded onto the world. With no fleet present to defend it there was nothing that could be done to stop the orks before they flooded the planet. Within a day an entire Waaagh had made Sigmus seven it's home. Lead by the former freebooter leader High Kap'ton unda'Boss Kikface Toofsnatcha the Orks prepared to do their favorite things, fight and loot. And fighting and looting there was much of already as Orks swarmed the streets killing and tacking whatever they could, even if at times it meant from each-other. Battle's within the streets The Ork invasion was greeted with excitement, within moments of any Rok's landing hoards of youth armed with whatever they could carry, often just the kitchen kinives they had used to overthrow imperial rule, eagerly rushed forwards to devote violence to their gods, or just to prove themselves to not be chicken and thus reduce the bullying. However close the intellects of a insane child and a Ork, a well armed Ork would always outperform a child when it comes to brutal hand to hand combat. And so it was that the most significant losses inflicted onto the Child militias of Sigmus were due to eager recruits throwing themselves into the waiting Orks, seeking to please their gods with the briefest of moments worth of violence their deaths could inflict. Orkish gains Egged on by tiny hummies tossing themselves at the boyz, the orks gathered and charged as deep into New Ticious city as the paths cut by their plaz would allow. Orks with guns and plaz-weapons of all kinds swarmed the streets setting buildings alight and leveling entire districts looking for loot. By the time the orks were stalled, more by infighting than anything else, a full third of they city belonged to them. The weapons they sought though we're still deep in Ticious' territory stored away for use against the imperium in the coming twelfth black crusade. Knowing that the big shooty they had come for must be elsewhere the Ork nobs and Kikface argued. One side saying to go right, the other left, and since neither side could agree they settled the dispute the way orks usually settle differences. With a lot of head bashing, yelling, and face-kicking the Orks finally decided on their next course of action. the Orks would turn left and head to the part of the city that was bigga, and betta, but had less fightin. Traitor PDF intervenes The stall of the Orkish army was all Ticious needed to reorganise his defence. Within minutes he had taken command of the children of his world ordering them away from the ork hoard. With the mobs of child soldiers now away from their greenskinned counterparts, he ordered his PDF to defend the massive factories using his armored divisions. With mortar and cannon ready the PDF waited for the xeno foe, even as they herded the child soldiers into the killing field preparing them for their role as a speed trap for the orkish advance. The children for their part either ignorant of their role or uncaring, happily wielded their knives, broken glass, and pistols ready for the ape-ish invaders to come. When the orks did arrive they spotted the prospect of a good fight to come, if only the could get past the noisy hoard of gretchin-like hummies between them and the good fighting beyond. Thus picking the perfered ork tactic for closing on a enemy, they charged with all the noise of a emperor-class titan's war-horn. Recently built trukks smashed or threw aside the bodies of children whose age could still be counted on their hands, Ork boyz waded through waist deep tides of puny hummies. However the press of the human children was eventually more than the orks could simply press through, their vehicles stalled an occasional boy pulled down into the mass of stabbing wretches, a poorly aimed shot occasionally killing an unlucky ork. Now unable to ignore them the orks turned their war-lust against the youth all around them, each swing a certain kill, and each shot more-so. With the ork advance stalled the traitor PDF set their cannons to the task of eliminating the invader. All guns fired, the explosions turning tides of flesh into massive fireballs. The blood would please Khorne this day, as hundreds underwent the ultimate change from living to dead. Tactical deployments Stuck far from the enemy they wanted to shoot at, fighting midget hummies, and "sploding wit no good reason to be 'sploding" the orks of the Blackteef tribe began to pull back as cautiously as any 'smartified' ork could. Meaning firing their guns at anything that wasn't green charging and yelling, but in the opposite direction as they were before. Now with his boyz returning when they obviously shouldn't be Kikface was now faced with his hardest challenge since arriving on this planet, one that if he didn't do satisfactorily could mean that his mind'az would kill him...he had to think tac'ticfully and out smart the human lines. Of course figuring out how to defeat an army of midget hummies while the tanks in the back were blasting his boyz would normally prove a difficult challenge. However he knew he had the Blitz boyz at his command. And in a most unorky fashion these boys loved to go flying. so he could easily order them to sneakily fly behind the midget hummies and then bash the tanks while his boyz crushed the tiny ones underfoot. Meanwhile some of the other nobs got their own brilliant plans and branching off from the main hoard planned to go 'flan-king' the hummie defense by skirting around the edges of the child-swamped streets so they could find a open patch to charge in through, perhaps letting their Shaarpshootaz or Tank-busta troops to kill the enemy vehicles. little could these orks realize or appreciate that their 'smartified' idea would save the ork Waaagh! Ticious' counter Ticious' line had held while the streets ran red with blood. However if he was to be victorious, Ticious knew he would have to sacrifice more to the dark gods or the Dark Astartes would have to dedicate the use of his students. So far he had held them back away from the battle, he couldn't risk their future for the sake of a few greenskins. Unlike their other youth counterparts these children were fully indoctrinated into the ways of chaos, each was a Aspiring champion for the dark gods. Yet as of now, he would only consider giving four of them the unholy armor of a chaos space marine. It would be Cecile Crowley, his most advanced student who would convince the enlightener to send forth his students to the battle. The girl in less than four years time had already earned such favor from the dark gods as to now have eternal beauty, youth, and to be un-killable save for by means that only Ticious knew all of. Indeed if anyone could take command of the rabble below and turn them against the invaders she and his students could, thus it was that the elite of Sigmus seven's youth sallied forth to undo the greenskin pest that had decided to come to their land. Cecile's tactic would be a relatively simple one, taking a massive hoard of children she would flank around the mainline of the orks and then, throwing the meager sacrifice forwards to cover her and the other elites advance, she would kill the entire orkish hierarchy. Without a strong leader no mater whose or which hoard they would fracture and become a disorganized mob easily butchered and given to the gods. War of attrition With the few paths that would allow a force to flank the two armies were bound to encounter one another. Even as older bullies shoved weaker children along did the orks do the same speeding to two armies along into one another. the encounter between the two sides was swift and bloody. while orks with choppas fought on the field against knive armed children, Orks with paz-rifles and zap-chpoppas fought the young aspireing champions each armed with their own plasma-rifle or power-sword. Even as two hoards ran headlong into one another Cecile held herself back searching for the largest ork possible. Once she found it, she waded through the mass of orks to fight her chosen target, ignoring blows that would normally fell even a space marine, she pressed through the orks until she reach him. The largest nob in the force found that a hummie was able to just walk past all his boys about as annoying as anything else, and thus roaring with overruling rage he lifted his powerklaw to smash the annoyance, but in that moment a powersword swung and the Nob found that for some odd reason his fist would not come down and crush the hummie, in the next moment another swing left him wondering why he was looking up at the hummie even as he died. No matter how victorious Cecile was she was now faced with a new awful fact, nearly all her child soldiers were dead. without more she was faced with the possibility of failing to kill the Warboss. now faced with this she turned her force to rejoin the Sigmus Seven PDF, a move which would save the defensive line for total collapse. Ork stealth Marching the exhausted children back to the PDF line irritated Cecile incredibly these lesser children whined of their hurts, fought, talked, and mostly fawned over-her endlessly. After killing a child for touching her chest she let loose a frustrated cry, looking up to the sky in the middle of this cry she spotted the strangest of sights. Orks moving silently overhead. Indeed the blitzboys of the Blackteef were being kept as silent as physically possible for a ork by the 'wispad' threats and occasional head bashings from the Nobs leading them. Thus far the orks, as silently as a monster-truck rally amongst even more monster-truck rallies had jumped, climbed and sneaked past the main body of the children standing between the orks and the big hummie dakka behind. If it hadn't have been for a single girls single moment of frustration then this orkish warband may have even completely succeeded in it's task. With a new threat in sight, Cecile choose the only option she could think, abandoning her fellows to the task of herding the lesser children she took off towards the Ork raiders obvious destination. Orkish advance Cecile returned to the PDF defensive line to find the chaos worshipers position precarious. From building or nearby cover the orks continued to fire their ramshackle plasma-guns with while abandon. Already one of the tanks was burning and they were forced to turn their attentions instead to the defense of their own position instead of using their heavy weapons to punish the ork army which was now , if Cecile could hear them clearly enough attacking the youth militia meant to hold them in the range of the artillery. Recognising that the forces of chaos were now being tested to their fullest, she drew her own weapon and charged towards the nearest ork. Within minutes of her joining several more tanks were burning but nearly all the blitzboys had died before Cecile was done. Now freed of their tormentors the chaos vehicles turned their guns to the spilling of orkish blood from the main army. By this point though the first ork trucks were beginning to break through the body filled streets and now with clear paths they gunned their engines towards the targets beyond. While the orkish advance was filled with explosions and the flying corpses of other orks the greenskins never wavered instead choosing to continue on until the first trukks burst over the barricades of the PDF firing their plaz-guns point blank into the defenders. The tactic they had tried days before for the first time successful. However the Chaos PDF had been prepared for the coming orks due to the raiders who had previously attacked, already great numbers of the dark soldiers had relocated leaving only foolish or bloodthirsty brothers behind to man the defenses as the rest pulled back to secure the citadel of youth. Within the former governors palace lay Ticious, the schoola of chaos champions he had founded, and most importantly the weapons he had produced for Abbidon's coming war. Citadel of Youth besieged Hours after the orks began attacking the traitor PDF in the streets the orks fell upon the Citadel of youth. Within the entire cumulative work of everything Ticious had done upon this world. The once royal halls were now dark labyrinths whose purpose was to beguile and test those within. what were once audience chambers now storerooms, kitchens were turned to sacrificial pits, closets and servant's chambers dormitories. Deamons stalked the halls at places where a child had erred or succeeded in a lesson, spawns and lesser things roamed their minds no longer resembling that of a human's. Without the citadel had become a frightening fortress, once a place where the governor invited the citizens to come worship the emperor with he and his family now it was avoided by all but the young and corrupted of this world. The armaments upon the now maddening surfaces of the once blessed structure a testimony to how much Ticious had forced the adults of Sigmus seven to slave for him. many of these armaments moved without guidence eager to find anyone without the warding protections Ticious gave his followers to vent their hate and blood-lust upon. With the orks they would find many a target to gleefully expend their destructive desires upon. Bedchamber of a monster Deep within the citadel lay the private chambers of Ticious, each containing a different horror, stockpile of treasures, classroom, or the room of one of his favored students. Here Cecile Crowley entered the chambers designated for both herself and her 'precious' sister. Upon seeing another living thing enter the year younger sister took up her usual routine of singing half-forgotten litanies to the emperor that a child is usually given to make the monsters under one's bed seem less frightening. The sight as always disgusted Cecile, she had seen what the girl would do when pressured by Ticiuos, the killings, the sorcerers in training whose spells she broke without a word, the deamons who would cower away from her or risk losing grasp on the materium. Cecile did not claim to understand her sister's ability though she even now could feel the dark gods blessings diminish. After 'soothing' the girl as her usual routine, she passed her sister the same old sacrificial knife saying the same words she might have always said to her since as long as they had been brought to Lord Ticious. Then departed unsatisfied as her sister continued to sing incorrect verses to protect her lost and thoroughly damned soul. Ork upon the walls With a 'gut'z' feeling the greenskins decided that the most heavily guarded, most thoroughly manned portion of the city must be where the best dakka lay. So with the Citadel of Youth in sight they hurled their best and blastyist boys at the defense. Orks died by the hundreds charging up the streets into line of sight of the deamonic guns, or were held in place by mobs of children so the traitors artillery could level the aria they were in. After a 'hole lotta dayz' the ork leadership decided that something different had to be done. Since his boys couldn't fly over the walls, nor blast through he decided that the orks could somehow go 'unda' the walls, and so the orks took their unique brand of warfare to the tunnels of Sigmus seven. secrets below the city The Orks flooded into sewers and tunnels below the Citadel with all the grace of a swarm of panicked rats. below they found themselves far more successful than they had found above though now instead of faced with guns screeching with otherworldly sounds they found tunnels filled with knife wielding children, plasma-rifle and plasma cannon armed aspirants even heavy weapons teams of the chaos PDF. The deeper down into these tunnels they traveled the more recently the tunnels seemed to be carved and the tougher the resistance got. With better fighting deeper down many of the orks began searching for ways down deeper fighting even one another to be first down the tunnels. Eventually the Orks discovered the central chasm. Nob Lossgit Grotsquisha was first to claim discovering the biggest, and bestest hole in da whole place. The central chasm ran nearly half a kilometer across and nearly two down. As the Orkish hoard would discover this chasm was also guarded by the most elite of Ticious' forces, the chaos warlord had placed all seventy of the chaos marines under his command in this chasm along with a great number of his aspiring champions, and when he would learn of the orks attack on the central chasm he would even send Cecile from where she stood upon the walls with an army of PDF and children to try to force the greenskins out. Now with an obvious place where The could fight and fight well the orks flooded into the chasm filling it with mixed tides of green and the foul unnatural colors of chaos as the two sides clashed with both forcing their way in. perhaps tens to hundreds falling to their dooms below. Eventually the fighting pressed deeper and deeper below into the excavation site. Soon the scenery changed around the uncaring combatants as their armies both raced to get beneath or above to flank the other. once rough hewn tunnels became smooth walled Crypts. These changes continued until both armies were now fighting with even Ticious himself defending a single central room with a large dark stone in the center, a stone that glowed with unknown energies. As engrossed in their battle as they were neither side noticed as the energies of the stone increased, and it was only as a portal opened that either noticed something amiss, as mechanical scarabs and wraiths stalked their troops at the edges of the battle. Necron ascend The orks were dumbfounded, the majority of the Chaos worshipers stunned, with a crack of green energy which killed everyone by the black stone had openned a glowing portal in the center of the room. Now with cracks of displaced air, dark metaled skeletons wielding pikes and large tubular weapons of some kind were standing where once before ork and corrupted fought with a fury that warranted no interruption. With these new intruders standing amongst them both sides stood quietly for several seconds before the strangers turned their weapons against them, firing green glowing beams into the stunned observers. With a outraged cry the orks descended upon the interlopers even as more of the kind began to appear. The battle between chaos, Ork, and Necron began. With more and more of their forces appearing in the midst of the enemy the necron soon were claiming the lowest levels of the chasm, and with the tight passages of the of the underground passages entire waves of orks and fanatics found themselves dying pointlessly both armies despite their numbers and ludicrous rage were unable to reclaim more than an inch before the necron's advance would take the next level. Banne'en'sho arrives With the lowest levels of the chasm, the necron outpost designated by the machine lords as post delta-omega-zeta-zeta-Beta-Mu-Theta came back to full functionality. The weaponry hidden away within given life, the spare warriors locked away in unseen corners woken. And with the Dolmen gate active Banne'en'sho emerged ready to command his army on this expedition. Already the lesser classes were working away clearing the tunnel to the surface so his night scythes could take flight, and secure his target. reports filled back and after filtering through the other lords eventually came back to the necron lord. meatsacks on two differing species infested the land above his facility. While normally such trivialities meant little to the ambitious Necron lord only the proceedings of his court and the conquest of the other necron serving as priority in his sight, once again Kane'en'sho had made the most peculiar request to see the lesser beings exterminated. While such distractions always seemed to make Kane'en'sho easeier to manipulate, thus equaling more power within his own court, Banne'en'sho could not understand why the lord would be so obsessive over the fact. Of course other lords made various other requests a captive here for research, or to call a hunt there, even an humble request to simply ask them to surrender. However Banne'en'sho didn't wish to bother with such trivialities and as such granted Kane'en'sho command in all but title and, after sending out his ultimatum a demand that these primitives prepare themselves to die in a orderly manner or risk his disfavor, set his attentions on the prize he had come for. defending the heart With new invaders climbing up from below and Orks upon the walls of the Citadel Cecile realized the situation of the defending army of chaos was quickly becoming in-salvageable as now the greenskinned invaders brought forth a massive squiggoth. An entire battle-line of trukks swarming around it's feet. the remaining forty tanks, and guns of the citadel unable to down the creature. From below the mechanical warriors continued to press onwards. soon they would be reaching into the basements of the citadel. Cecile was faced with a decision, Lord ticious' cruiser hovered low in the sky above the citadel. It's cargo bays filling with creates of weapons. Surely her lord had not come simply for a few meager guns. She could leave with the ship, this world could no longer be held. But to leave the battle could anger not only Ticious but even be taken as an affront towards the chaos gods. Once the squiggoth reached the walls, she had already made her decision and was racing to the heart of Ticious' domain, to her master's inner sanctum. Within was her dormitory, and within that was the same sister she had left days before singing the same litanies from the same position. Dragging the girl by the hair she began dragging the girl to her lord's ship. It was by good or bad fortune that the greenskins and their squiggoth interrupted the girl's flight, as now cut off she would need fight through them while dragging her sister along in order to reach her destination. filled with rage Cecile set to her task, defending the unresponsive girl with her, she began to hack her way through the ork hoard eventually finding herself trapped upon the back of the massive squiggoth while more and more blitzboys flew up to fight her. Smash'n walls With skeleies beatn' his boys in the tunnels and the 'ummies' hidin' in their fortress Kikface turned to his most desperate measure yet. calling forward his own pet squiggoth, Rosy, he ordered the waaagh to charge the wall. Despite the lots of big guns blasting away at his boys, the press of orks was far too much as soon the squiggoth began battering down the wall as plaz-kanons blasted away at the wall further weakening it. With the press of the living siege eventually the wall gave, Orks of the Blackteef pouring into the enemy compound. Dakka of all kinds flew every-which way as the Squiggoth continued forwards bashing through some of the enemies last dozen or so tanks and trukks carrying as many boys as possible flew off in different directions all looking for something new to bash. Kikface however chose a different path than the other boys, he knew that the best way to find a good fight wasn't to go running around shouting his head off for it. Nah, as a Freebooter he learned the best way to get a good fight was to go get "sometin' 'port'ant" to the enemy and then wait. And so off he went looking for the biggest most heavily guarded treasure vault this place could have. However good fortune would intervene as he instead encountered Cecile Crowely as she tore through his boys her own path from the human vault lined with ork bodies, the back of the stuck squiggoth now her battleground. clash of champions, march of machines Bringing his legions forward through the most effective routes possible, Destroyer Lord Kane'en'sho had already secured the lowest levels of the human facility above well before the hoard of pimitive greenskins had broken through the outer walls of the fortress. Kane'en'sho had a simplistic and efficient stratigim already in place. Since his lord was more intent to see his Nightscythes take flight, Kane'en'sho had dedicated many of his troops to the securing of the tunnels beneath the main courtyard. This location he had calculated would have maximum effect both to undermine the enemy above and to allow the Nightscythes to take flight. In the more immediate environment though, Kane'en'sho and his forces were pressing forward against a tide of the fungi-sapiens their crude and rather insulting plasma-caster weaponry just as likely to explode in the hands of the one firing it as it was to fly down range. Even then the poor excuse of aim these under-trained troops meant that the fire killed more of their kind than the far more effective immortals down range. Thus far the Tan'Sobkh had only been able to arm one legion with guass blasters, and perhaps only a few hundred warriors with flayers. but currently the battlefield with as tight of corridors as it had benefited the weaponry the Tan'Sobkh had developed for maritime warfare. Eventually a great roar, along with a trembling of the earth as the tunnel's structure was tested by shifting forces, and reports from the warriors dedicated to the task, all told the destroyer lord what he needed to know. The cavern had been opened, a large portion of the lesser species had been eliminated as they fell to their dooms, and now seven Nightscythes had taken flight and were moments away from breaching atmosphere. With this data the destroyer lord pressed forward more harshly, while the greenskined primitives seemed to retained no appreciation for their situation the withdrawals of the human troops indicated that their forces planned to escape, Kane'en'sho leashed to the will of Banne'en'sho could not afford to let them flee. The sight of the gods Aboard his Cruiser, the 'Soulcaster', Ticious watched the happenings below with a critical eye. Recently Necron fighters had streeked by his ship in great numbers but ignoring his vessel all together, just as he had expected. Elsewhere his prize had been made off with by some foolish disciple. His Astartes had reported that they had gone off towards the loading bays which would give them transport to the ship, however the aria had been overrun with orks, and the steady advance of Necron would put his own position in danger soon if he did not leave. Looking down again Ticious considered his options. It would be best to simply level the aria and perhaps cleanup the remains at a latter date, but if that is what he choose it would mean possibly decades of more searching before he understood all he needed. Would the dark gods frown more upon the loss of his prize or upon his continued inaction? With a sigh realizing that no mater his choice the god's would more likely both punish him and reward him, ticious ordered his vessel's guns to target the squiggoth and fire. The girl and the ork The fighting never seemed to end. Thus far Cecile had successfully both dragged her sister and killed each ork she had encountered. However she now was trapped, the damn Squiggoth's swaying preventing her from throwing her blasted uncooperative luggage to safety on the other side of the battlement the creature had gotten itself stuck into. Now unable to press forwards Cecile was being assaulted by orks from all directions. However that would come to a quick end as a single roar caused all but the closest orks to falter. Now the largest Ork on the planet had come, indeed this ork was more than ten times the size of the aspiring chaos champion. With her sister close to her, for the first time in just under half a decade Cecile knew fear once more. The creature looked over his prey eagerly red eyes shining with a natural destructive impulse. As the two rounded on another preparing for their conflict the orks about them found a new distraction as hoards of metal warriors began climbing from down below. In a desperate feer drivin move Cecile grabbed Kaylin and jumped off the Squiggoth. Feet hitting the ground she began to sprint, carrying the other girl, as fast as she could. However the warboss was right behind her, with a single sweep of his powerklaw it would be over for the two. If the squiggoth hadn't exploaded into a massive ball of fire, and the whole are began exploading then it would have surely been so. Lords of destruction With some room the breath, Cecile dragged her sister to their destination, a landing-pad with an thunderhawk nearly filled entirely with crates of plasma rifles. Shoving the younger girl in she ordered the pilot to prepare to liftoff...but was however quickly interrupted. stripping the girl out from the cargo hold of the craft Kikface prepared to destroy the pesky 'ummie girl. dangling her through the air by her foot his powerklaw hovering around her head. It was in this moment that Kane'en'sho emerging from the ruined arias down below came upon the scene and using what he calculated as the most efficient strike swung at the Ork freebooter warboss. The strike cut deep into the flesh of the warboss' metallic Powerklaw, as the Ork feeling something wrong turned to find a strange machine descending upon him. The blow Staggered Kikface enough to cause the ork to drop his intended victim, transforming the battle to that of a three way fight. Initially Cecile attempted to assist the machine in slaying the ork, but when the tip of the machines glowing scythe fount it's way into her heart Cecile immediately decided that destroying both enemies quickly would be for the best. the battle between the three lasted until those that remained of Ticious' marines arrived, the forty-five chaos marines drove off the destroyer lord and the ork before shoving Cecile into the thunderhawk and taking up more space than was even reasonable piled in themselves. Soon both girls were aboard Ticious' ship. Flesh, Souls, and Metal With a key portion of his research retrieved Ticious prepared to leave. His vessel only needed ten more shipments of his plasma weaponry for Abbadon and his tribute to the Warmaster would be secured. Thus far seven transports were nearly prepared, and with his own vessel firing upon the thickest concentrations of targets below. Enemy, ally, innocent, guilty at this point Ticious could disregard such trivialities such long as his weapons arrived in time. He could not lose his excuse for coming to this world, least the warriors loaned to him would seem as a waste. orks upon 'soulcaster' As the sixth supply craft arrived upon the 'Soulcaster' the orks launched their next and greatest affront against the preacher of the dark gods. using boarding torpedoes launched from several ork kruisers even as the vessels themselves were blasted apart by his own ship they came aboard his ship disrupting many a sacrifice in praise to the dark gods. With a curse Ticious prepared for battle, while several decks below his prize now guarded by his recently returned marines and by Cecile raised their weapons to deny the orks descending upon them the loot they sought. With her own blade shinning as she stood ahead of the Chaos marines Cecile held the orks for little over a second, before the tide of greenskin flesh pushed her back slaming the cultist into the wall. Soon the forty-five dark champions of chaos battled against the tide of xeno apes each larger and more undeserving of the attentions of the dark gods than the last. Pressed against the wall unable to even move and ignored by the orks the cultist watched the battle unfold as two more chaos marines fell to crude blades wielded by even more primitive hands. Soon the marines retreated, their bolters holding the xeno hoard back long enough for the veteran warriors to fall back and take hold of the plasma weaponry the world they were now abandoning had labored so long to make for them. the final sacrifice With tides of orks pouring by charging towards the fortified chaos marines down the hall, each of their blasts holding back the greenskin invaders a little longer, Cecile was left to lay on the ground as her broken spine re-knit itself together and fatal wounds undid themselves. She remained unnoticed even as the orks dwindled their attack faltering due to Ticious' intervention. Only one ork stopped to observe the youth...an ork with a hateful glen and a desire for revenge. Kikface had finally found da 'ummie who had caused him so much trouble, she lay obviously livin but damaged on the ground. With a brilliant thought in mind the Ork picked up the human girl and carried her under his arm. Off to a point where, due to a boarding torpedo falling out of the ship they were both left exposed to the thin air of the ships high altitude and he could kill her in proper order. rearing his new bigga powerKlaw back he readied to smash the girl to paste when a sharp object pierced the back of his neck. From behind some other miniscule human tried to stab the Ork warboss with some equally tiny knife. With great speed the warboss span around and grabbed the human's head. With his Klaw already raised the Ork began to bring it down ready to kill the smaller one first, however in that moment a powersword plunged through his chest, shocked the ork staggered back only to be forced out the hole in the vessel by a strike by Cecile Crowley. As new sounds began to wail and the air becoming drastically thinner Cecile dragged her knife wielding sister back into the ship. Even as the vessel ascended into space, taking the two girls off world for the first time, the found themselves endangered as the rapidly depleating oxygen brought the two closer to death, the automatic doors reusing to close, and unable to be closed from the correct side. In a final desperate move Cecile shoved Kaylin into one of the ships main hallways and began to close the door from her side, this would be the last Cecile ever saw of Kaylin Stockfield. escape of Ticious With a fleet of kill kruisers following closely Ticious' sat confident in his escape, the 'Soulcaster' could far outpace the few ork ships following them. Thus far everything in this venture had as hoped. Ticious had dozens of new relics and objects of research, a proper map, and he even acquired more weapons than what he had promised to give to lord Abbadon. In all the Chaos Chaplin could see nothing that would stop him from doing as he willed, or so he thought until the first of seven Necron vessels appeared in his ships path, barring down upon him. Soon despite shields being turned to full the ship was being swarmed by Necron elite. death-marks killed another three chaos marines in a stunning ambush. While Lychguard and Praetorians now marched through the halls slaughtering slaves and cultists alike. The pace of the necron frantic, their raid precise, Ticious himself found his life threatened by fire from the Necron's strange weapons, and then they were gone even the fleet of seven ships disappearing all as one. It was also in that moment that 'Soulcaster' entered the warp. Lost treasures As the final conflicts on Sigmus VII wound to a close soon all sides involved would discover their loss. Indeed the war for the world would prove to be a loss of life with no reward. While Ticious would escape his secret prize stripped from him by fate, it would be a machine king who would learn the futility of his efforts first. Banne'en'sho humiliated Banne'en'sho's forces had proceeded to clear the organics plaguing his territory, already the Nightscythes he had sent would be returning to inform their lord of the state of the supply station, if everything was according to his will then even the vessel stored away, fully crewed, fully stocked would be awakening preparing to bring themselves into their phearon's service. As of so far though Kane'en'sho was as expected leading the necron on a destructive path through the greenskins hoards nearly none of the pale-fleshed creatures remained and of those who did, they were either fleeing or hidden away from his reach. Of course this, even allowing Kane'en'sho to partake in this battle was a mere triviality meant to further secure the lord's loyalty whatever fate these organic were to receive meant nothing to Banne'en'sho as long as his court, his dynasty was united. Alas it would not be so. Even as Kane'en'sho forced the last organic out from the citadel above the Nightscythes returned. The pilots instantly uploading their reports to the Phaeron, as he calculated his next political moves to remove the upstart rebel who for the past year had annoyed him so. The news for their lord grave, Karr'an'sho was in the system and she had already claimed the outpost and it's vessel, if Banne'en'sho did not move quickly then his armies could be place in risk. With a frustrated cry of outrage Banne'en'sho ordered the retreat. The girl is gone Aboard 'Soulcaster' Ticious became frantic. Surely the necron couldn't have taken it all, he had decated decades to discovering this, he had wiggled on his belly to simply be given the plesure of an audiance so he could beg Abbadon to give him this chance. Those necron could NOT have taken it all from him in just a span of a few moments. Now the lord would need centuries more to discover the vast secrets needed to achive his vision for the Ca'tu sector. How long could he hold the favor and eye of the dark gods while contributing so little to either Abbadon or Huron Blackheart, but Ticious still held hope if his disciples could at very least find his prized discoveries. Most certainly one of them must have survived, after all one does not posses a utter lack of survival instinct. One of his seven prized Pariahs must have survived, the newest one had it's sister nearby, if she had any use it was that she would definitely protect his prized research subject! After weeks of searching the only sign of any of Ticious' prized possessions was the body of his most recent acquisition frozen to the hull. Ticious initially plotted to bring the corpse in to see if he could use the remains to scry the knowledge of what had happened from whatever remained of the body. However when the girl proved to still be alive he learned by her own testimony what had happened. truly the Necron had just taken everything from Ticious. learning of dakka Back on Sigmus VII Kikface awoke from the tender cares of a painboy, the mad-doc had stitched the ork back together. Now back amongst the living and the biggest ork around Kikface quickly took charge of the Ork Waaagh! Though truth was he was now searching for a escape, he had been a freebooter long enough to know what had happened. The Hummie ship had escaped, it escaped because the blackteef 'upper-kap'tin's who had commandeered his ships had instead of properly disabling or chasing the human ship had instead decided to turn around and return to Sigmus VII in search of the loot they had come for. Now because the Blackteef would never accept that they were all dumb enough to forget the biggest rule of pirating...to pirate a ship, he would take the fall. No doubt the 'ummies had taken all the best dakka for themselves. However Kikface would never escape with a new gang of mind'as surrounding him. So the Ork warboss choose to do the only thing that would give him a chance of escape, taking himself and his jailers to the front, the freebooter searched for the thickest possible fighting. Withdrawls The Orkish hoard, for the most part unaware that the prize they had come for was now perhaps out of even the sub-sector continued to fight the 'Tin-men' enemies that had come from below the ground. Recently the Tin-men were being forced back by the orkish advance, waves of the 'supa-dakka' enemy fell back or simply vanished as orks rushed forward. At the pace the battle was going Kikface could never find thick enough fighting as to escape his mind'az and instead was forced to lead the way until the Orks eventually reached the chamber the machine men had originally appeared in. Without enemies to battle the orks returned to the surface, quickly the greenskins descended upon the unguarded factories and storehouses of the world. However there was no 'plaz-dakka' to be found. Outraged and confused Kikface's mind'az walloped the unda'boss before placing him on a kill krousier to be returned to 'da mastaa'. Elsewhere the remaining chaos cultists of Sigmus VII prepared, gathering whatever forces they could to launch a new push against the ork hoards. However both sides left without leadership soon broke into infighting as warlords and nobs fought amongst themselves as often as they battled against their enemy. For the extent of an entire year Sigmus VII degraded into nothing more than an orderless battleground. The Purge of Sigmus seven Initiated a full year after Ticious left the planet and the Necron withdrew the Purge of Sigmus VII would take a full five years to execute even with a large force brought by the Ecclesiarchy to do so. Over the course of the purge most records and individuals knowledgeable of the rule of Ticious or who could identify the next possible governor were destroyed. also to redeem themselves for their failure to stop the Heresy that took place on their world the new tithe demands would strip the world of all population before it could recover. As such the Ecclesiarch stepped in deeming the world a shrine would they took over the rule of the leaderless world, re-purposed it's tithes to the service of the church, the weapons factories producing plasma arms for the sisters of battle and holy space marines, it's populous dedicated to furthering the will of the cult of the emperor. With less than two generations after the fall the world was remade, the planet itself remained Dorn's haven by the ecclesiarch to further prove it's new purpose to serve as a base where missionaries can rearm and resupply before further crusading to ensure the emperor was praised throughout the galaxy. Names such as Cecile Crowley and Kikface reduced to the likes mere deamon servants whispered to children to ensure they sing their prayers properly, and Ticious an entity much like Horus his evil eternally preached against least he and Crowley come to drag the naughty children away from the loving arms of their parents and force them to do bad things they must not do, against their will. Category:Necrons Category:Orks Category:Chaos Category:Battles